


is it safe here?

by orphan_account



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Gwilym Lee - Fandom, bohrap goys
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gwilym Lee Is a Sweetheart, Oral Sex, Roommates, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you are gwilym lee's roommate and it's halloween. the victim of a mugging, gwilym takes care of you... in more ways than one.





	is it safe here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brianmays-badgers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brianmays-badgers).

It was 10:58pm, October 31st. You knew it was coming, right from the beginning of that night. It was Halloween, after all, the night where everything is destined to go wrong. What you hadn’t known was that the seemingly harmless teenagers grouped around the 24/7 corner shop were actually out for all your valuables. Which isn’t saying much, since all you had was an old Samsung phone and a pair of earphones stolen from your roommate, Gwilym. 

They had jumped you, taking anything worth taking, which included the change left in your purse, Gwil’s earphones, and your credit card. The phone they just left, cracked in the gutter, beside you where you were left as one of them kicked you in the ankle. Left sprawling on the pavement, you heard them walk away, all laughs and mocking jeers. A string of profanity left your mouth as you grasped the cracked mess of glass lying at your side. It wouldn’t turn on. Hell, there wasn’t even a button left to turn it on with. You gritted your teeth as you got to your feet and prepared for the walk home. There was a lot more than just bruises.

You barely had the energy to screech ‘‘I’m home!’’ as you usually do after a night out. Not that it mattered, because Gwil was already passed out on the couch next to his girl of the week and the ‘night out’ in question had mostly consisted of yelling voices and the feel of gravel against your skin. With a sigh, you slipped off your clothes and snuggled in your sheets. You could clean the wounds tomorrow.

“Morning, y/n!” The familiar voice roused you from the pleasant depths of your dreams. You responded with a noncommittal grunt, turning over. Right now, your bed was the comfiest place in the world. “Hey! I said, morning, y/n!” A soft weight settled on your bed by your head. “Wakey wakey time!” Despite the cheesy greeting, you smiled and opened your eyes. 

“Morning, Gwil. I’ll be up in a bit.”

“Finally!” grinned Gwilym. “Your breakfast is getting cold.” Gwil made you breakfast every morning, and in return, you made him his daily morning decaf coffee and his afternoon cup of tea. You winced as you slowly slid yourself off the bed, and Gwil was right at your side, asking if you were okay. “I’m fine, I’m fine! Got mugged last night, but they didn’t take anything so it’s all good.” You said this with a nonchalant smile plastered on your face, because you knew Gwilym would tease you about it if he knew that you’d been hurt. His reaction, however, was a surprise. He pulled you into his arms, planting a kiss on your forehead, eliciting a painful moan as he wrapped his arms tightly around the bruises on your back. 

Now, you and Gwilym were just roommates. It was purely financial, and also, since you guys had known each other since you were 5, not as awkward as you might think. You got used to the books and guitar equipment scattered everywhere, and he got used to your albums, vintage magazines, and music playing at all hours of the day. You took it in turns to cook, even if both of you dreaded your days of the rota; you took it in turns to do laundry, even when it meant you would end up with mismatched socks and crumpled shirts. 

The flat, with a practical kitchen, spacious living room, a tiny little bedroom, and two bathrooms, was perfect for your needs; it was cheap, comfortable, and you had your best friend as your roommate! You had an agreement: You shared the small double bed on most nights; if either of you had company, Gwilym insisted that you had to go at it on the couch. To be fair, he also abided by this rule. “Why, Gwil? The bed’s better for two people and it’s got loads more space.” But Gwil was persistent, saying he wanted to keep the bed for ‘someone special’. It was the cheesiest thing you had ever heard, but you stuck with it, because every time Gwil had a girl over (which was often) you got the double to yourself. 

You got home from classes everyday at around 2pm, and since you were taking all the same things as Gwil, usually went out with him to the coffee shop on the corner for a drink. The two of you would talk about anything and everything, no boundaries. When you think back, you realise that you were much closer than any other friendships you had seen or even experienced, and of course, this led to a few spikes of jealousy whenever you woke up to find Gwil on the couch rather than by your side. 

“Are you alright, y/n?” You nodded, still wrapped up in Gwilym’s arms. “Where does it hurt?”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, Gwil. What are you doi-” He pressed his lips against yours, taking you completely and utterly by surprise. Your first instinct was to pull away, but as your body relaxed into the kiss you realised: you wanted this. You’d wanted him to kiss you for months, longing to lie under him on the couch. Before you knew it, Gwil pulled away, looking to the ceiling and rubbing his neck. “I’m sorry, y/n. I-” But you left him no time to apologise, pulling him by the neck towards you and burying him in your deep, hungry kiss. You felt his mouth open against you, and the kiss grew more passionate, as you moved to straddle his lap. “I didn’t know you wanted this too, Gwil. I would’ve done this much sooner.” 

You decided to take a step back, and lay back on the bed, waiting to see what Gwil would do next. He crawled up and lay next to you, curled into your side, just like he did every single night. “I want you, y/n” he mumbled, probably hoping that you wouldn’t hear him. 

“I love you, Gwil. Do you hear me? I want to do this with you. Right now.” He needed no further encouragement, pushing himself up onto his elbows to kiss you again. He lay over you, hands moving down towards your midriff. “Can I..?” You nodded, and he pulled up your nightgown. This was the most you’d ever shown to him; he slid his hands up your body to caress your breasts, one hand gently stroking a nipple while the other massaged the other tit. 

A breathy moan escaped from your mouth as Gwil left a sloppy trail of kisses down your collar bone. He gently unhooked your cotton panties, sliding them off your legs. You lay completely bare before him, as he looked down at you with hooded eyes, a hand rubbing your inner thigh. The hand skimmed closer to your warm core, and you moved underneath him, trying to get him to touch you. He finally dragged a thumb over your clit, making you gasp. He traced one of his fingers over your folds, still rubbing circles on your clit. He pushed a finger in, and your body shivered with pleasure, forever wanting more.

“More, y/n?” you nodded again and he slipped his middle finger in. He began to thrust, fucking you with his fingers as you struggled to contain your moans. Gwil lowered his head, and with no warning, removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, savouring the way you tasted. You let out a long moan and held on the back of his head, bucking your hips as he ate you out, all the while his thumb still rubbing soft circles on your clit. “Please, Gwil, I’m gonna cum, want you inside of me, please,” and he drew away, unhooking his jeans to reveal his cock, straining the inside of his boxers. You swallowed: he was big. He pulled down his boxers and aligned himself with your entrance. “You ready, y/n?” 

“Do it, Gwil.” He slowly pushed inside of you, cracking you wide open with his impossibly long shaft. He took you slowly, giving you time to adjust to the immense feeling of him inside of you. Gwilym cursed underneath his breath; your pussy was tight around him. Your fingers clutched bruises into his hips as he began to move, drawing moans from your lips. “Can I go f-faster? Fuck, y/n, you’re so tight,” Wordlessly, you nodded, and Gwilym gave you his first proper thrust, making you whimper from the hazy mix of pleasure and pain. He drew almost all the way out, then pushed back in again, hitting your g-spot, sending a wave of pleasure down your spine.

Over and over again, he thrusted, while you clawed the bedsheets, the release so close, the warmth inside of you building, the pleasure so intense it made both of you scream. You came around him, clenching your hips as he rode you out, spilling hot cum deep inside of you. You lay back with a sigh, drifting off to sleep, barely aware of Gwil cleaning you up with a damp cloth and lying beside you. “You see? I saved the bed for you, y/n.” 

“Mhm,” was the only answer you could muster, before turning into his side and yawning. “Goodnight, my love,” was the last thing you heard, as sleep took you, to the feeling of Gwilym stroking your hair, one hand on your back, with the feeling that you were, for this moment, completely safe.


End file.
